


Splinters

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, No Mindfucks, Possible Clint Love, bucky love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Tower shenanigans. Tony makes a mess. Bucky helps clean it up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Possible Clint Barton/reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Splinters

**Author's Note:**

> First off, big congratulations to the US for electing the first Asian African American woman Vice President!
> 
> Here’s an angst free (for now) fic for celebration!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky

“Truth or dare?”

“Ugh. Get out of here, Clint!”

You throw a pillow at the intruder and he catches it instead of letting it hit him in the head like he should.

“Sexy pillow fight? I’m in!”

“Damnit Barton!” Another pillow flies at him and he does a cool somersault to avoid it.

“Can’t Tasha and I have one freakin night alone?!”

“Forbidden love, eh?”

This time you and Nat the Cat both throw pillows at him at the same time. He dodges one but the other hits him right in the ass.

“Ouch! Fine, I’ll leave you guys alone.” He stomps out the room with exaggerated noise.

“Why do we live here?” You ask as you retrieve the pillows so you can nest comfortable.

“Free rent?” Tasha offers as she steals one of the pillows and your popcorn.

“It’s a sausage fest though.”

“Too much testosterone,” she agrees.

“Clint was right though. Now that we have a moment, there’s something we need to do. Something naughty.” She leans forward and you copy, your faces millimeters apart.

“Something dirty,” you whisper-shout. You know Clint has his ear pressed to the vent.

You both pause, reaching under your shirts.

“Get rid of the cameras!” You yell as you both pull out cans of spray paint and go to town on the lenses in the corners of the room.

“Fuck! Not again!” Tony’s voice echoes furiously through the intercom.

“You’re rich enough to afford more. You can replace them when our sleepover night is over.”

“Rude.” A low voice comes on and you look at Tasha and giggle. She moves her brows up and down repeatedly with a grin.

“Go away Bucky!” You practically squeal with delight. He’s usually reserved and almost brooding. He never joins in on the shenanigans.

“Goodnight Dolls.”

Nay the Cat pokes you teasingly and you toss a handful of popcorn at her.

Before long it’s kernels and feathers everywhere. Tony’s going to have to get the carpet professionally cleaned.

A S.H.I.E.L.D slumber party can get messy. And slightly violent.

“No soup for you.” Tony blocked the kitchen with 3 suits and glared at you from behind them.

“I don’t even like soup.” You comment. “And Thor’s going to be mad if you don’t open up.”

“I gave him 3000 bucks to eat out.”

“What?!” You’re flabbergasted. “That’s way more than it’s going to cost to get new security cams! I know you use the cheap wholesale ones!”

“Too bad. I’m punishing you.”

You continue the glaring contest so he’ll be distracted. You hold your face in angry mode so he doesn’t see Clint lower himself from the vents and raid the pantry.

“Hawk, I can see you in my mirrored shades.”

“Yeah, but can you catch me?”

“Why are you best friends with (y/n) of all people?!” Tony sends a suit half-heartedly in his direction but you both know Clint’s already on another floor.

“We just didn’t want people spying on us.” You explain, but he’s not appeased.

“I put those in for everyone’s safety only! They’re not in your showers and bedrooms anymore!”

“You used to have them in the showers?!”

“You know what? I forgive you. Let bygones be bygones.” He says sheepishly as he slinks away.

“Stark you get your ass back here and answer for your crimes!”

“Sorry, can’t hear you, joining Thor for breakfast!” He hops into a suit and flies out the bay windows, leaving glass everywhere and you pissed off.

“That motherf- OW!”

You yelp in pain as you hop on one foot.

“You ok?” It’s that low voice again, and it makes your knees weak. Er, one knee, since the other is distracted by the searing pain connected to it.

Standing on one weak knee is tough, even for an agent. You windmill your arms fiercely to keep your balance.

“Watch the hands, doll.” You feel cool metal wrap around your waist and you’re swept off your feet. Figuratively and literally. Though you I guess it’s more one foot than feet. Since the other is indisposed.

You’re relieved when he places you onto the table. Not that you don’t like his arms around you, but a one-arm hug isn’t very romantic. Especially when you’re parallel to the floor.

“Thanks, Barnes.”

He lets out a low rumbly laugh and you look down at your foot so he doesn’t see your blush. “I told you not to call me that.”

“Okay then, James.” He laughs again and you fight the redness rushing to your cheeks.

“Let’s see what we have here.” He peers at your feet and you hope to god you scrubbed them well last night. “You sure stepped into a pile of it.”

“Tony’s dumb suit,” you growl as you press down gingerly to pop one of the pieces of glass out. “Shit!”

“I don’t remember you complaining when that bullet went through your hip,” he remarks.

“Yes because it hurt so bad I passed out.” You shudder at the memory. Thank god for morphine. And the healing energy of man candy. He’d stayed by your bed for three nights while you pretended to sleep so he would look at his phone and you could surreptitiously check him out. In between actually being unconscious.

“The great (y/n), brought down by a broken window.”

“Cool it, Barnes, or I’ll push you into the pile myself.” You’re touchy about your agent qualifications. Not all of us are genetically superior. Also, it stings!

“Yes, doll.” The urge to bite your lip hits you, but luckily it’s pushed aside. Unluckily, it’s because he’s pulling out glass from under your skin. You grit your teeth so he doesn’t make fun of you.

“Almost done.” You realize your toenails are a bit long, so you hurry and pull out the last few pieces yourself so he won’t notice. Or comment.

“Thanks, James.”

His chuckle sends tingles down your back. He’s so damn sexy.  
“Anytime, doll.”

“I’ll see you la-“ You’re stunned into silence as he licks the bottom of your foot.

“Just making sure there’s no bits left over.”

But wouldn’t they cut his tongue?! You’re unable to express this thought though, since you’re suddenly stuck to the table. “T-thank y-you.”

“Later.” He turns and walks to the elevator, leaving you still as a statue until the doors close. Then you fall flat on your back and stare dreamily at the ceiling.

“Breakfast?”

Clint drops a chocolate bar in your lap. Truce for yesterday?

“Are you still mad I interrupted yesterday? I only went in three times.”

He takes your silence as continued disapproval. “Fine, five.”

“Seven.” You finally respond. You’re glad he assumes you’re ignoring him because he’s annoying, not because of Bucky’s surprisingly soft tongue.

“Alright, time to pull out the big guns.”

“If I see your dick Clint Barton I will cut it off.”

“Sheesh!” He folds his arms over his chest. “I have a little class. I would at least buy you dinner.”

“Wow, what a gentleman.”

“I meant this.” He throws a bag at your face.

“Ooh fresh tater tots!”

“Don’t eat too many though, you want to keep a svelte figure. I’ve seen Bucky check you out.”

“You’re the one who bought the family size!” You argue. “They’re best when they’re hot!” You refuse to comment on his second statement.

“Fine. I hope he likes girls like he likes his peanut butter.”

“If you call me chunky I swear to god-“

He stuffs a tot in your mouth. “Sweet! I was going to say sweet!”

“That’s better,” you snarl in between bites. “Besides, his arm fits perfectly around my waist.”

“Woah! Did he get to third base already?! Damn girl, make him work for it a little.”

“The waist is not one of the bases!” You throw a tot at his head, but he jumps at the perfect moment to catch it in his mouth.

“Anything is a base if you’re creative enough,” Clint says with a snicker.

“If we're talking about love life’s maybe I should ask about the supermodel-“

“Ok ok! You win.” He pouts which looks cute but ridiculous. “We can just sit here in awkward silence.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Why aren’t you in your tennis shoes?” Steve blinks at you in mild confusion.

“Thought I’d run a few miles in my bunny slippers.”

“...are you sure?”

“She’s being sarcastic, bud.” Bucky pats him on the shoulder.

“Is this because I made you recite the Preamble between laps last time?”

Bucky looks at Steve in exasperation while you try not to giggle. “Nah, that was fun. Especially when you made me stop after I said horny Union.”

Steve blushes at the memory.

“I just hurt my foot earlier today.”

“What happened?!” Steve always overreacts when one of his own gets injured.

“Just stepped in some glass. No biggie.”

Steve lets out a big sigh. “Did Tony break a window again?”

“Yup.”

“Are you ok?”

You and Bucky share a smile at Steve’s sweetness. “I’m fine, Stevie.”

“I’ll go on my own then.” That nickname always made him nervous.  
“Take care of her, Bucks.”

“You got it.”

Steve does one last calf stretch, then jogs away.

“Take care of me? It’s just a little splinter.” You’re a little insulted.

“Is it still in there?” Bucky reaches for your knee and you jump away quickly.

“Nope! All gone!!” If he touches your foot again you might melt.

“Don’t lie to me, doll.” Why is his mock serious face so hot?!

“I’m not, James.” You respond with an even more serious face.

“Let’s make sure.” He hooks his ankle around yours and pulls you forward. You would let him, but the competitive side of you comes out. You elbow him in the chest and free yourself.

He smirks and gets in ready stance. “I’m going to check one way or another, doll.”

You’re not sure which side will win. Not between you and Bucky; you’ll be damned if he’s getting a look at your foot. No, it’s the elated versus aggressive side.

“Bring it on, James.” Aggressive side it is.

Half an hour later, you’re drenched in sweat and his hair is barely out of place. Guy probably doesn’t even use conditioner and it’s still gorgeous. That gives you an idea though.

As he grabs your arm and spins you into him, you grab a fistful and yank.

“Dirty trick,” he growls, taking you down and pinning your arms. “Uncle?”

“No.” You wrap both legs around his waist for leverage and roll him off, still holding onto his hair.

“Careful. If you rip it out you won’t be able to play with it later.”

Wow. You didn’t even know that was an option. His naturally threatening aura always kept you at bay.

Of course, this thought did not stop you from dominating him physically.

“Uncle?” You ask as you mashed him into the floor.

“I actually like this position, doll.”

You realize that you’re sitting on his stomach half an inch from his crotch.

“Yikes!” Your agent-ness flies out the window like Tony did earlier. You spring away and make a beeline for the stairs.

“Sorry. Superhuman and all.” You hear this as his arms wrap around you and he swings you around and onto the counter.

“Cheater.” Your delight at being hugged is mingled with your frustration that you don’t have awesome genes.

“Says the hair puller.” He pulls your slipper off and looks at it closely.

“See? It’s fine.” You want to jerk your foot back but you’re putty in his hands, as he runs his palm against the pads of your foot gently. You shiver and he leans in and blows on it softly. His breath is warm, and the heat travels to your face. You hope you don’t look like a strawberry.

“Need me to check for stray slivers again?” His voice sounds toneless but you swear there’s a smile fighting it’s way onto his face.

“I’m good, James.” You’re not sure how you’re managing to speak right now but it’s probably S.H.I.E.L.D training.

“Alright. Take it easy, doll.” He casually walks away, leaving you a boneless mess sprawled on the counter.

“Hey (y/n), you got any more of those tots left?”

You stare into space.

“That’s not a fat joke, I’m hungry.”

Still nothing.

“Snap out of it!” Clint mimes a bitch-slap, so you fake him out and knee him in the chin.  
“Ow!”

“Serves you right, turd. Can’t even let me think for two damn seconds.”

“What, doing the Friday crossword?”

“That’s in the Sunday paper you moron.”

“Yeah, well when’s the last time you even picked up a newspaper idiot?”

He puts his hands on his hips smugly when you don’t respond. Of course he gets frustrated four seconds later.  
“Pay attention to me!”

You groan in exasperation. “What do you want, Barton?!”

He pouts again which makes it super hard to be annoyed at him. “You’re ignoring your bestie. You already spent the day with Tasha yesterday. It’s my turn today!”

“Man we really gotta expand our social circle,” you observe sarcastically, but Clint always manages to make you feel warm and fuzzy. “Ok bestie, let's go make some trouble.”

“That’s more like it!” He reaches over and squeezes your foot, which coincidentally happens to be the maimed one.

“Shit!” You can’t help kicking him instinctively. Luckily he does some cool Matrix move to get out of it.

“You’d think as an agent you could handle a little pain.”

“Shut up.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Ugh. Not you too, Tasha!”

She laughs and grabs an extra controller to join your intense gaming session. “What are we playing?”

“I’m playing Dragon Age. You’re playing let’s watch (y/n).”

“Are you still mad I made you lose 10 matches in a row?”

“No. I have no problem with noobs. I’m still mad you spilled water on my Switch.”

“How many times do I have to apologize?! It’s supposed to be virtually indestructible. They dropped it from a plane and it barely got scuffed.”

“It’s not resistant to liquids you beanhead.”

“I thought electric was strong against water.”

You snort. “Is that Pokémon? Have I converted you into a nerd?”

“Shut up and let me play.”

“Fine.” You look at her crossly but she sees right through you.

“So what happened between you and Bucky?”

You fiddle with the controller. “Nothing.”

“Oh? That’s not what Clint said.”

You scoff. “Clint doesn’t know shit.”

“Hey!” You blow a raspberry at the ceiling. You knew he’d been there. He’d snickered when Cullen rejected you.

“I’ll ask again when he leaves to poop.”

“Jokes on you, Nat! I never eat vegetables!” Clint calls down in a sing-song tone.

“That can’t be good for you. How are you even an agent?”

“Cause I do cool stuff like this.” He lands expertly after performing a triple somersault down from the vent. “Now switch to Halo.”

“Are you sure? That’s guns not bows and arrows.” You taunt.

“Just for that I’m stealing the sniper!”

“Hell no! You never get the headshot!”

“But my reflexes are so fast 2 torso shots work too!”

“But it wastes ammo!”

“Both if you shut up or else we will be playing Jeopardy.”

“...yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> TEEHEE  
> Had to throw in some dragon age 
> 
> Had to throw in a mindfuck for those who love Nat the cat
> 
> I might continue this and add some Clint unrequited love angst, since it’s my nature.
> 
> Quick poll 1: Clint or Bucky?!
> 
> FYI doll is my favorite nickname of all time. Plus it fits Bucky’s personality 
> 
> Have a great weekend lovelies!!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky


End file.
